In the process of manufacturing marking pens, such as MAGIC MARKERS, a marker tip or nib is typically inserted into a top portion of a separate marking pen body which includes an ink reservoir. Ink is stored in the reservoir, and, when the pen is inverted, i.e., with the nib against the writing surface, the ink is absorbed by the nib and transferred through the nib to the writing surface. In view of the physical forces imparted on the nib during use, it is important the nib be assembled to the pen in a manner which prevents facile over-insertion of the nib into the reservoir and facile removal of the nib from the reservoir.
Traditionally, the nib has been stabilized within the pen by a pinning operation, or by forming the nib in an irregular shape. Forming the nib in an irregular shape, i.e., non-parallelogram, requires an expensive die cutting operation. Pinning the nib during the assembly process involves insertion of a common stainless steel pin in the barrel of the pen at or near its end and through the nib which is inserted therein. This process permits manufacture of the nibs in a shape, commonly a parallelogram shape, which is economical for the nib manufacturer to produce. Pinning, however, is troublesome from a mechanical standpoint since it limits assembly throughput speed and involves use of complex, high-maintenance machinery. Also, the pinning process inherently involves a risk that the pin will not properly penetrate the pen nib thereby leaving the nib in an unsatisfactorily secured condition. When the pin does pass through the nib properly, there is a localized restrictive effect on the nib in the area of the pin whereby the flow of ink through the nib is impeded.
There is, therefore, a long-felt need in the art for a nib for a marking pen which is cost-efficient to produce, and which allows for facile assembly of the nib to the marking pen and stable orientation of the nib within the pen.